My Real Fake Life
by MaitresseSaint
Summary: Bella Swan and nearly everyone she knows live double lives. What happens when online and real life mix, and Bella's left wanting more? A tale about online friendship and love, told through tweets, chat, and Skype. M for not so real sex.


**Thanks for stopping by to check out my short fic about a very real universe. For those of you who don't know what RP is, or have heard of it but don't play this may be a little hard to follow, but I'll do my best to explain everything thoroughly.**

**As always, thank you so so much to KittyCullen-03 for her mad beta skills. How lucky I am to know you!**

**All things Twilight belong to SM… yada… yada… yano…**

* * *

><p><strong>BiteMeBella<strong> (at) **ManicMentalist**: Want to play?

I tapped my fingers against the cherry wood desk impatiently, waiting for my third mate this year to agree to spend some time with me. It had been three days since our characters showed their faces on Twitter and I was starting to get paranoid. Surely Edward wasn't tired of me already, right? One simple question led to another, and when ten minutes went by with no reply I started to panic. I needed Alice. She would know what was up.

**BiteMeBella **(at) **EnergeticSprite**: Are you around? Can you call? I really need some advice.

**EnergeticSprite** (at) **BiteMeBella**: Sure thing. Let me find my headphones.

Of course Alice was around. She was always around. My addiction was humble in comparison. The last I counted Alice had twenty-two characters. I had a mere nine. It all started a year ago when Alice and I found each other through mutual friends on FanFiction net. It was love at first tweet. We were the odd girls out – the ones that loved all things non-canon. Not much changed over the course of the year except we took our obsession to a new level and started living the lives of our favorite duos online. Alice's poison was wolves. Her latest mate Paul wasn't too big into the idea of playing one, but we all knew he had a thing for Ali. I never understood how two people could 'fall in love' through the PC, but somehow Alice managed to do it time and time again.

"Hey," I answer, as Ali's bright smile lights up my screen.

"_Belllllaaa!"_ Her sing song tone causes my own small smile to grow wider. She always knows how to cheer me up without even trying. _"What's going on?"_

I sigh heavily into the mic. It's a bit dramatic, but that's how we are. There is nothing easy about online life, and we are –knowingly- queens of exaggerating that point.

"I haven't talked to Edward in three days, Alice. I don't think he likes playing with me."

"He's traveling, sweet. Didn't he tell you? He won't be back online until tonight. Do you want to play? Maybe you and I can bring out Dorian and Shay?"

My somber mood lifts slightly. Edward didn't tell me he was going out of town, but of course he didn't have to. It wasn't like we were in a real relationship. I would have felt better if he had, though. I hoped that maybe he would want to play that evening.

After telling Alice that I would love to bring Dorian out we ended our call only to join each other in chat a few minutes later. It had been a long time since Alice and I juggled our shifters, but it was also always fun when we put our heads together to give our followers a show. I gave her the heads up that I'd begin and signed into Dor, starting right away.

**DominateDor**: *pushing open the front door, I glance around the small space of (at) **HisSubShay**'s apartment, smirking when I realize she must be waiting in her room, heavy steps carry me down the hall, and I shrug off my leather jacket as I go, letting it pool to the floor next to the door before rapping my fist against the double-ply wood and letting myself in*

**HisSubShay**: *sighing, I roll onto my side, the ache between my legs growing rapidly as I think of (at) **DominateDor**, [_it's been weeks_], my attention is drawn from my thoughts as I hear a knock on the door and I smile mischievously, not turning my attention in the direction of my intruder, wanting… needing him to come to me*

_Ha!_ I mentally chuckle as I read Alice's reply. She wants to _play_ play. _Kinky girl._ Once my mind is in character Dorian comes easily. I didn't think I was naturally dominant, but she made it so easy for me to play off of her responses. My character _wanted_ to control hers.

**DominateDor**: *my brow quirks in amusement as I walk through the door and notice (at) **HisSubShay**'s back turned towards me, the sheet pulled just below the swell of her breast, causing my breath to hitch just a little, I tentatively step towards the bed, kneeling behind her, my hands instinctively reaching out to touch her silky olive skin, the tips of my fingers barely brush her sides and I see her shudder, thinking [_my naughty girl's awake_], I lean over, placing my lips next to her ear and breathe* You know I hate to be ignored…

The smirk on my face can't be contained as I wait for the next set of tweets. Sex is what Alice and I do best. Our characters are what you call rogue, so we can do what we want. There's no set story, no rules, we just play and have fun. It's almost like scratching an itch you didn't know you had. RP is all about the fantasy.

DM from **HisSubShay**: Who is this guy talking to me?

**DominateDor**: **HisSubShay**: Who?

DM from **HisSubShay**: (at) **CheckYourWife**….?

**DominateDor**: **HisSubShay**: No idea. What does he want?

DM from **HisSubShay**: To play!

**DominateDor**: **HisSubShay**: Tell him you're busy and unless he wants to get his ass kicked he'll fuck off.

There's nothing I hated more than intruders and thieves. Alice wasn't my girlfriend, but dammit, Shayla was mine. It was simply put - disrespectful. I sat back in my seat, utterly annoyed and a little pissed off. The first time I play in days and some… guy (you never really know) interrupted. I only had twenty minutes left before I had to get ready for class, and I knew Alice was too nice to get rid of him. If anything she'd take him to DMs for a little one on one chat. That didn't bother me so much, but when we played we were on each other's time. I shouldn't have to wait around for her to reply to him.

**DominateDor**:** HisSubShay**: Let's finish when I get home? I should be back around 8:00.

DM from **HisSubShay**: Sounds good!

My hand connected roughly with the keyboard tray as I moved back from flimsy old desk. Frustration was a tiresome emotion. One I didn't feel often. It wasn't Alice. It wasn't Edward. It was the constant nagging in the back of my mind, wanting to tweet, to play. Being a part of something like the Before Dawn fandom had given me a sense of fulfillment I never felt before. I belonged for the first time in, well, ever.

Quickly as I could I tossed on the pair of sweats and tee I had laying on the foot of the bed, not truly caring how I appeared to the small group in my Economic History course. I ended up being grateful for the spare twenty minutes after realizing that in my haste to get to my PC I had misplaced my satchel the night before. Naturally there were perks to living alone, but when you're as scatter-brained as I was, you often wished there were someone around to remind you of even the smallest things.

My apartment wasn't huge. Seven-hundred square feet give or take a couple squares. I had a spare bedroom that used to be occupied by my high school best friend Angela, but six months ago she wifey'd up and moved out. Yeah, I was bitter, but I loved her nonetheless. Angela was really the only person on the outside I willingly kept in constant contact with and that would never change. Sure I loved my parents, but we were all the type of people that stayed set in their ways, and rarely had much to talk about. Thanksgiving and Christmas were always a bore. It would have been easier for us all to skip the entire ordeal, except, what kind of family would we be? Appearances were everything in my hometown. My mom, Renee, never let me forget that.

Taking my seat in the back of the room, I glanced at the clock and saw I was five minutes late. _Could have been worse_, I mentally proclaimed. As of late it wasn't unheard of for me not to show up at all. I had better things to do.

My point was only further proved when by the end of the first hour I had a full page of writing that had nothing to do with Economics, History, or Economic History. Edward and I, assuming he returned, had a new SL that would take at least a month to play out. Good storylines were essential to RP. Not only did it keep your followers interested, but also we would always have reason to play.

By the time class ended I had written for the entire family and could hardly contain my excitement. I was so lost in my words that I only checked my phone twice. Twitter was what my phone was good for those days. If there was an application that handled multiple accounts, I had it. Conveniently, I never missed a beat.

My legs carried me hurriedly towards my truck the moment we were dismissed. Being part of a RP family wasn't always fun, but it had its perks, and I was elated to be able to tell _my_ family what I had for them.

The ride home couldn't end fast enough. My stomach was growling, I had to pee, and my fingers were aching to hit the shiny black keys of my Dell. The moment I stepped inside the door I kicked off my tennis shoes and tossed my bag in the nearest corner. The dark was welcoming, so I wandered through the front hall on memory alone until I reached the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water and chugging it down before moving onto something more solid. My kitchen wasn't stocked. I was more of a snacker. Granola bars and bananas were my meal of choice.

With a second bottle of water tucked safely under my arm and a couple Fiber One bars in my hand I finally made it to my room. I was practically doing the wee-wee dance by the time I dropped everything onto my bed, but no matter, I still had to wait. First things first I had to see what was going on online. Had Edward returned? Did Alice still want to play? Was any of my family even around to tell? The answers… yes, yes, and yes.

It was going to be a busy night.

With my bladder forgotten, I rolled back the comfy desk chair and plopped down a bit too harshly. I knew I should have talked to Alice first since we had plans, but seeing Edward's avi on my timeline was too inviting. Maybe it was the mystery behind my new friend, maybe it was the fact that he was a real live guy, whatever it was, I had missed him, or rather, his character that was a loving, devoted husband, and he was my first order of business.

**BitemeBella** (at) **ManicMentalist**: You're back! :)

My knee bounced excitedly as I waited for his reply, which was almost instantaneous.

**ManicMentalist** (at) **BiteMeBella**: Miss me? ;-) Sorry I forgot to tell you. It was a last minute thing, dropped on me by my parents.

My brows furrowed in confusion. Did Edward live at home? I thought he was twenty. I added it to the list of questions I wanted to ask him once we got to know each other a little better.

**BiteMeBella** (at) **ManicMentalist**: No worries. Did you want to play?

**ManicMentalist** (at) **BiteMeBella**: I do want to, but I'm really tired. Tomorrow? I'll be around /all/ day. We can talk SL.

**BiteMeBella** (at) **ManicMentalist**: Sure. I have some ideas I need to type out tonight, anyway. Sleep sweetly, Edward.

**ManicMentalist** (at) **BiteMeBella**: You too.

I moved from one account to another with Edward in mind. The characters he and I shared were my favorite, and even if he didn't want to play I did need to move my girl around. It wouldn't take too long since it was solo play, then Alice could have me the rest of the night.

My lip began to hurt as I worried it between my teeth, trying to come up with something to do. I loved playing on the fly, but it wasn't always easy, especially when you had nothing or no one to play off of. With my mind made up I smirked to myself. Edward didn't have to play with me, but I could play for him, give him something to look forward to. Our characters had yet to have sex. I wasn't even sure he was comfortable with that, but this was my sure-fire way of letting him know that I _was_.

**SmittenKlutz**: *tossing my book aside with a huff, I sit back against my pillows and think of (at) **RavenousHunter**, wishing he were near, his absence leaving me feeling vacant and just a bit lost, snuggling further within the confines of my covers, I glance out of the window, wishing to see the familiar flash of ginger – indicating Reuben's return* Reuben *I groan aloud, thinking of the last time he was home, his abrupt departure having left me frustrated and full of need, images of his hands, gripping, pushing, pulling, all at once cause me to rub my legs together to cure the burning ache beginning to spread throughout my core. His lips engulfing my own as the cold, marble-like skin of his chest molds into mine, the contrast causing a delicious mixture of fire and ice, subtle and brash, pleasure swirling at the end of every nerve threatening to make me explode, I reach down between my now spread legs, needing more, the photos playing behind my eyes of (at) **RavenousHunter** guiding my every action as my fingers attack the bare, swollen mound dominating my attention, sucking my lip between my teeth, I slip a single finger between my slick folds, moaning out at the contact, shock rippling through me as I stroke past the sensitive apex of my sex, the sensation causing me to halt, I back track, rubbing my clit again and again to thoughts of (at) **RavenousHunter** until my body convulses violently and I'm crying out, coming for him alone*

I let out a sigh as I sat back and read over my set of tweets. Pleased with my work I switched over to my personal account once again. At that point I wasn't really in the mood to play, but I knew Ali would make it fun and besides, I kind of owed her for my abrupt departure earlier.

**BiteMeBella **(at) **EnergeticSprite**: Got to pee then I'm all yours if you want me.

The chair rolled back and I was about to get up. My poor bladder was taking a beating, and she wasn't happy about it all. Just as I went to stand I saw a DM pop into my box, one I hadn't been expecting.

DM from **ManicMentalist**: Tease. :P

That was when I lost control... of my bladder.

* * *

><p><strong>This is for Nikki, TwiOthGirly, BiteMeBella, CoverGirlCare, or whatever alias she's going by today, and Paola, Thumpa, BlondieCare, NefariousDamon , my Ukian bunny, and so many others; Kitty (whose alias' I'll keep to myself) included. We've seen it all. None of the events you'll read here today are necessarily true, however, they do hold some resemblance to the numerous RPonline relationships we've seen develop in the last 2 years. In no way do I mean to offend, only shed light on what often turns into surreal… ordeals.**

**RP = Role Play**

**Anything between asterisks ** in RP are actions.**

**Anything in brackets or italicized in RP are thoughts**

**Everyone has their own style and no two RPers should ever be the same, in my opinion.**

**If you have any questions please ask.**

**BiteMeBella, EnergeticSprite, and ManicMentalist are very much real, though, ES and MM have yet to tweet. I'll happily out myself if anyone wants, just drop me a line. My RP accounts (or personal) are yours for the stalking. ;)**

**I KNOW I have unfinished J/B stories. I promise Benson Hall will be completed, I'm just not sure when. I love the story more than most of you, but my problem is… Jasper. I am having a hard time finding my love for him once again. I hope to reread the story and – hopefully - reconnect with the characters before writing another chapter. However, like I said, Benson Hall WILL be finish. The others are still up for debate. Thank you for your support and understanding.**


End file.
